Fire and Ice
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Due to unruly behaviour, Chris Redfield was expelled from military high school. His parents enrol him in a rowdy public school hoping he'll realize how fortunate he once was. Role model student Leon receives the task of taking care of the new student, but the task proves to be more difficult than he imagined. Eventual slash. AU.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Resident Evil do not belong to me

**Title**

Fire and Ice

**Summary**

Due to unruly behaviour, Chris Redfield was expelled from military high school. His parents enrol him in a rowdy public school hoping he'll realize how fortunate he once was. Role model student Leon receives the task of taking care of the new student, but the task proves to be more difficult than he imagined.

.

**Chapter One: Welcome to Raccoon High**

He sat alone in the back of the classroom doing his best to pay attention to the teacher. The teacher was currently blabbering on about assessment items that needed to be done in the first semester much to the dismay of the students. "This will be a partnered assignment. I will randomly pair you up. This is a good opportunity to make friends with someone you normally wouldn't interact with," the teacher explained.

So, he was going to be forced to work with someone he didn't like or know. Not that it made much of a difference though, this was his first class here and he didn't actually know anyone that well anyway. But still, he would've preferred to choose his own partner – at least that way he'd be in control of the situation to an extent.

"I will now read out the names." Chris leaned forward in his seat, curious to hear who the teacher had paired him up with. She went through the list of names of people he didn't recognize until she reached his. "Chris Redfield, you will be paired up with Leon Scott Kennedy," she read out.

Whoever this Leon was he must've been important because the students had turned their heads to face the guy. Chris also glanced in his partner's direction – there at the front of the class in the dead centre, was Leon Scott Kennedy. He didn't look like much – in fact, he looked like one of those pretty boys with a stupid haircut the girls often fawned over.

Leon turned around to face Chris, his brows furrowed. He didn't seem that impressed either, rather, he looked quite upset? He observed him for a few moments then turned back around to face the teacher and whispered a few words Chris couldn't make out. The girl sitting besides Leon seemed to be getting involved in the conversation as well. Leon was obviously not thrilled to be paired with him and neither was the female sitting beside him.

Fortunately, the school bell rang signalling the end of the class. Recess. He was glad to get out – being cooped up in a classroom for an hour was mentally exhausting, especially if the subject matter was incredibly dull. It was a real struggle trying to keep his mind from drifting to other places. He made his way through the twisting maze of hallways until he reached his designated locker.

.

"Have you seen a glimpse of the new kid?" Jill said, running a hand through her blonde locks. "That guy is so buff."

Leon snorted. "He looks like he spends a lot of time examining himself in front of a full-length mirror." It was no secret Leon didn't find the new guy interesting. Although he knew basically nothing about the guy, he could tell by his rough exterior Chris was not the sort of person he wanted to hang around with. He looked like he'd fit right in with the stupid jocks.

"Didn't he get expelled from military school? At least, that's what I heard," Ada said, moving her head off Leon's shoulder. "He does look rather dangerous though." The other students at the table murmured, nodding in agreement.

"Well, he doesn't intimidate me," Leon stated.

"No one intimidates you, Leon. You're the student everyone aspires to be," Jill pointed out.

Leon was the role model student. He was well respected by students and staff alike and seemed to score the best results in every area of schooling life. People often called him perfect, but Leon didn't think he was. He was just fortunate. "Miss Tate has paired me up with him for our first assignment." That hadn't been the best way to start off the new year. He expected to be paired with his long-term girlfriend, Ada, but nope, the teacher had decided to pair him up with a guy who looked like he took steroids recreationally. "And what do you mean expelled?"

Ada shrugged. "It's a rumour going around. I heard it from Sheva. Apparently, Chris got expelled because of unruly behaviour."

"Well, he does look like a thug," Leon pointed out. The guy looked like he could smash boulders.

"If he proves to be difficult to get along with you can always tell principal Wesker anyway… but I don't want to talk about the new guy any longer," Ada said, clutching onto his arm. "We have to work out what we are going to do for our three year anniversary this weekend." Had it really been three years? It seemed so much shorter than that.

"Of course, what would you like to do?"

"You are so kind to me." She grinned. "I do have some ideas…" She handed him a piece of paper with her ideas scribbled down on it in fancy handwriting. Leon examined the paper – there looked to be at least ten different ideas. He was going to have to read through this later in his spare time and come up with one that sounded most appealing to them both.

"I'll be sure to read it later." He stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going? Our break has just begun?" Jill said.

"I'll be back shortly," he said, moving away from the table. Ada looked like she was going to follow him but she decided to stay put at the last moment. "Just heading to the bathroom," he added. Well, he wasn't really going to the bathroom – it was just an excuse to go on his own so he could learn more about his new assignment partner. His friends didn't need to get involved.

.

Chris approached his locker and entered his code. The door popped open and he reached inside to put his books and stationary items away. "You're the new kid, aren't you? Chris Redfield, right? The guy who got expelled from military school?" A voice said from behind him.

Chris spun around. A male teenager, dressed all in black with short cut blond hair, looked at him. "Yeah, that's me," he replied stiffly, then turned around again to shut his locker.

"You look like you know how to handle yourself in a fight," the student said calmly.

That much was true. During his days in military school, he had learnt the basics of combat training. "What's it to you?"

"I could use someone like you," he said, blue eyes looking him up and down. "My name is Jake Muller, and I run the underground fight club here at Racoon High." He pointed to the scar on the left side of his jaw. "That's how I got this scar."

An underground fight club, here at the high school? That seemed a little bizarre. "What makes you think I'd even be interested?" Back chatting teachers and starting fights at his former school was the reason he got expelled.

Jake shrugged. "Like I said, you look like you'd enjoy a good old fashioned brawl. If you are interested, meet me behind the gym after school has finished." He moved away and left the locker hall before Chris could even reply. He didn't even know the guy and already he was invited to partake in some shady activity. Did he look like some thug?

Ensuring his locker was shut Chris turned away and headed towards the football field, a couple of sandwiches in his hands. Unwrapping one of his chicken sandwiches, he took a bite, as he made his way through the crowd of students. Fortunately, it didn't take too long to reach the field. The field itself was rather crowded – it seemed watching a bunch of guys running into each other for half an hour was the ideal entertainment for half the population of Raccoon High.

It wasn't as exhilarating for him though – the whole idea of tackling each other for the ball seemed pointless. Cheers rung out through the crowd of spectators as a fight broke out on the field. Two seniors were rolling around on the ground, hurling insults and trading punches. The other players on the field came rushing over to help their teammates, while some of them even got involved. Watching these amateurs fight was laughable.

After finishing his sandwich, he stood up and headed back towards the main buildings. What else did the school offer in terms of lunch time entertainment? There was the library, but he wasn't interested in reading. He could also spend his lunch break at one of the many computer labs, but that didn't sound like fun either. Besides, the computer labs were probably filled with nerds. That left the cafeteria hall and the gym. One was a place for gossip and the other a place to burn calories. He decided to head down to the gym.

On the way, he spotted Leon and his female friend. They were sharing a table with a few other students and they all seemed to be highly amused by something Leon had said. The female rested her head on Leon's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around hers. Well that explained why they both looked so upset with Miss Tate earlier. He passed their table, trying to catch a bit of their conversation but they fell silent. So much for eavesdropping – were they talking about him? As soon as he was a couple of feet away, the group started talking again, confirming his suspicions that he was indeed the topic of their conversation. He muttered, and continued making his way to the gym.

.

This is my first time writing something for Resident Evil – apologies if everyone seemed totally out of character. I'm going to use this story as a way to get better used to writing the characters and hopefully, this turned out all right. This story will be eventual slash! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
